dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Killa
|Date of death= May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |FamConnect = }} is a martial artist who was a contestant in several World Martial Arts Tournaments. Appearance Killa is a muscular, dark-skinned man with short black hair. He is seen wearing a dark green undershirt, light green pants with a yellow belt, and white bandages over his hands. Personality Killa is quite knowledgeable about other World Martial Arts Tournament competitors. He is also somewhat shrewd, attempting to conspire with "Mighty Mask" in order to beat Mr. Satan. In the Funimation dub, he speaks rather comically, talking quickly with an accent. Biography Background Killa was a competitor in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Killa fought Spopovich during the tournament and lost against him in the second round. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Killa enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, showing off his physique after the announcer introduces him. He watched Pintar's fight with Krillin, noting that Pintar's determination helped him win many of his past battles. Even so, he is utterly shocked when Krillin effortlessly sends Pintar out of the ring. Killa himself later participates in the battle royale. He attempts to make a truce with "Mighty Mask" to try and take Mr. Satan down together, but, not knowing Goten and Trunks are really behind the mask, is easily floored and eliminated. When trying to get Spopovich to go to the ring, as it was his turn to fight, his hand and bandages were shocked and scorched by the competitor's shoulder upon contact, leading Killa to jerk his hand back in surprise and fright. While watching the Majinized human's fight against Videl, he remembers Spopovich from the previous tournament, noting his radically different appearance. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' - Killa can fly by utilizing a Jet-Pack. *'Knuckle Blow' - Killa's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Killa first attacks with a direct punch and then follows with a series of punches and kicks. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In the story mode of Dokkan Battle, Killa plays a minor role in setting the player and Future Trunks off on their quest to find the individual responsible for going after famous martial arts masters. After battling with and losing to them, Killa compliments them, calling them "quite the masters", but states that Mercenary Tao was also powerful, declaring him to be responsible for the rumors of the attacks. After advising the player and Future Trunks to be careful (so that they do not end up as another of Tao's targets), he is not seen again in the story mode, but appears as an weak N-rarity battle unit, using a jet-pack to fly to compensate for his inability to naturally do so. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiro Yūki (DBZ), Keiji Hirai (DB Kai) *English: **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke (DBZ), Jason Douglas (DBZ Kai) **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Moreno and Mauro Castro Battles ;Pre-World Tournament Saga *Killa vs. Spopovich ;Dragon Ball Z *Killa vs. Mighty Mask (Trunks & Goten) Trivia *When his name is paired with Jewel's (with whom he is often seen), ﻿it becomes "kilojoule" (a measurement of energy, similar to a calorie). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters